A Goodnight Dinner
by BellaVoce4
Summary: Do you know the true meaning of Love? Well lets find out with a dinner and a kiss that'll last a life time when Kakashi misses Marc [both RPG characters] while at his father's house even though he's a couple hours away. Don't miss it!


A Goodnight Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own -Fake-, only my character(s)!

**Kakashi Shuyin Laytner**: A RPG character that I've had for a long time. I draw him almost every time I pick up a sketchbook, I'm so hooked to this character it's not even funny. He's recently turned 20 (November 12, 1987) on November 12th ; he's 6'4'', background is Japanese/German/Welsh (speaks fluent in Japanese, German, and learning Russian and Chinese). Has Black hair that he changes color so often, Greenish-black eyes, and has his father's facial features and has his mother's skinny body. His father, Dee never married but still claimed to be husband and wife with a beautiful Japanese local actress. She passed away 4 years after Kakashi's birth. (Ewwww Dee was 9?? Some weird calculations 'I did' right there!!!! Dee's 29 )Even though Kakashi misses her; as a memoir he keeps his mother's kimono hung in his room. He can be stubborn (sounds like Dee a little bit), but he's a genius and well organized. He graduated college at the age of 13 (about the time when his g1rlfriend gave birth). He was popular with the ladies, even though he's b1s3xual like his father his g1rlfriend gave birth to their daughter, **Kaylie**, who's now 7 and will be 8 on June 21st. She left him for another man. Kakashi's doing just fine taking care of her along with **Marc**. There is so much more I can talk about, but on with Marc. He's a professional Broadway star in Tokyo and NY and also serves with his father at the 27th precinct.

**Marc Callahan**: He's a real person in real life; I've met him and thought it would be a good thing to base a character off of him. Since he was so cute I HAD TO!!! Marc is yaoi in real life; but you know how amazing yaoi people are to talk to. So, Marc is probably in his late 20's early 30's??? Approximately he's 5'8''? (I'm just guessing here!) He has tan skin, black hair and eyes! Gorgeous facial features that are to die for. I'm not sure what his background is. Kakashi first met him at an opera and went from there. They secretly married 3 years ago and hide a ring on their neck instead of their finger.

"Stop Him!" yelled the young woman following a teenager down the corridor.

Panting continuously the woman picked up speed enough to grab the teen's arm.

"Play time's over Carol." As Kakashi trying to stop the mature teen, Carol from the immature Bikky. "My Dad and Ryo are coming home in 20 minutes, so don't mess up this place or Ryo will throw a fit."

"O…Oh yeah…I forgot, Ryo likes it clean." Bikky complained while taking off his roller skates.

Carol lay on the couch next to Kakashi as he read his book.

"Whatcha readin?" Questioned Carol.

"Oh, this thing; it's just a book talking about 'How to make Korean Cuisine' since Kakashi isn't good at it." Kakashi spoke in 3rd person. "Oh crap!!!" Kakashi looked at the time; it was 5:52 pm. "My goodness time flies. Carol, want to help me make dinner?" Asking Carol politely.

"OF Course! And Bikky can help you know!!!!" Carol yelled at Bikky from the kitchen.

Seeing that Carol had known Bikky more than anyone, she just tells him that he needs to do some chores or just getting along with 'g1rls'.

"Is Marc coming?" Asked Carol.

"Not tonight, he has to go to see his parents." Kakashi looked out the window; watching the Empire State Building's seasonal lights glisten in the dark sky. He smiled and continued to make a delicious pork roast and a spinach salad.

The door opened and two men entered the family room.

"Hello, anyone home?!" Yelled Ryo.

"Yeah, Carol and Bikky are here too." As Kakashi put the plates onto the table and Carol and Bikky following after with some silverware.

"You're just in time to EAT!! You stupid dkhead!" Bikky tried starting a fight with Dee…the usual lecture every night.

"Let's just eat for crying out loud." Dee yelled back at him.

"BOYS!!! Boys…come on." Ryo was trying his best to calm them down, which never really worked.

All five of them sat down in assigned seating; which only happened when Kakashi and Marc were over. Normally it's just three or four of them. (Kakashi and Marc have their own house somewhere in Manhattan. ) Dee kept his eye on Bikky and the same for Bikky, although it is some kind of love-hate thing that goes on between them. Planning to put his hand on Ryo's lap, Bikky caught Dee doing it and slapped him with his hand, which is now on fire. Dee made a high pitched "Oww-ing sound" that sounded similar to a homeless person's mooching down Avenue A. It sounded so similar that Kakashi gave out a little chuckle. The fighting finally stopped with great words of passion.

"This is _really _good!" Ryo delightfully tasted the roast. "Best I've ever tasted. It's better than that new place down the block from the precinct."

"No lie, dude, this is amazing! The salad is too!" Kakashi got another compliment from Bikky. Kakashi was blushing with joy. If only Marc had seen him now as Kakashi started to get images in his cranium. (Just like Dee……they're so alike in a crazy way.)

Dinner was soon over and everyone began cleaning up the table. Kakashi kissed his father's cheek and then Ryo's. Following that he gave Carol a kiss and Bikky a 'secret hand shake.' He grabbed his coat and headed towards his car. Tuning the radio for that perfect station to come on, he found it and sang along with the song that he and Marc danced to. While pulling up to the driveway he noticed that Marc's car was parked, thinking that he would've came home later then the original time. Kakashi quickly turned off his car and got out, running to the door as quickly as he can to go great his beloved partner that he loves so much. Throwing his calm warm arms around Marc and giving him a kiss that was like every kiss Kakashi has given him since they share their first. Tasting pork roast on his lips with a hint of tobacco.

"I love it when you hold me like that." Marc quietly whispered in Kakashi's ear.

"It's because I love you so much…" Kakashi had whispered back into Marc's ear. "…so much that I could play with you all night."

Marc got the feeling of Dee's personality coming out of Kakashi. He ignored it and followed Kakashi to the shower. The doors are closed tightly so no one can hear the wolf cry. (You know what I mean snicker) The feel of hot mist on their bodies became slightly hushed with only the voice of the water running and dripping down to their toes.

They soon tagged along in the bedroom; which the only thing they wore was the sheets and nothing else but their lukewarm bodies. They lay there as one not by two, close together supporting each other's weight and love. This is where everything began when they met. They continued to warm each other up with a sweet kiss and long hours of touching. They simply ended with three simple word of worship:

"_I love you…_" and they truly do, till the end.


End file.
